Transactions are typically identified by sensitive account information (e.g., payment credentials). For example, stored transaction records are labeled by the associated account information. Entities communicating about a certain transaction will often use the associated account information to indicate the specific transaction. Thus, account information is regularly included in network communications, and many copies of account information may be stored across multiple databases. This can cause exposure and security issues, as there is a chance of an unwanted security breach of sensitive account information.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.